This invention relates to a method for the high speed chromium plating of cylindrical articles, such as piston rings or cylinder liners.
Heretofore, experiments in the high-speed chromium plating of cylindrical articles, such as piston rings or cylinder liners, have indicated in general that rotating the article (cathode) and decreasing the interelectrode distance are effective to increase the plating speed. However, a number of problems still exist with regard to the high-speed plating of such articles on a mass production basis. As stated above, high-speed chromium plating has only been accomplished on an experimental basis, and no detailed parameters have been developed concerning the rotational speed of the workpiece vis a vis the degree of decrease of the interelectrode spacing. Thus, extreme difficulty has been experienced in setting the precise conditions for the high-speed chromium plating of cylindrical articles on a mass production basis, and chromium plated coatings having good wear resistance and adhesion have not yet been obtained.